His Companion
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: DI Alex Drake can't leave her superior officer in the lurch, and that's what it feels like when she's about to walk away. So, she does the only thing that makes sense - she stays. After all, there's more scum to catch in Fenchurch East. O/s.


**(A/N: Ever since the finale - which I did really love - I've had this story whizzing around my head. So, instead of getting dizzy I'm just going to write it down (: This starts after Alex knows the truth about the pub, Gene, Keats, Sam and her own death. Hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

"Go on, Bolly. It's time to go inside," Gene whispered, and he was aching to tell her something else – _anything_ else – that would make her stay with him, but he couldn't.

"But, Gene…" Alex trailed off – she couldn't imagine a world without him in it, he was all she knew now.

Alex considered the Railway Arms, again – Nelson had disappeared inside now, and Keats was watching the doors with interest. She felt a sudden flash of pity for Keats – he would be forever barred from heaven, and he could only be on the outside looking in. But then, so was Gene – he was some kind of archangel, and archangels didn't go to heaven, they stayed and helped others make their way there. But could Alex really leave him to this lonely existence?

"No," she said firmly.

Gene's eyes widened a little, but he sounded teasing instead of shocked, "You want to go with that toss-pot instead, do yer, Bolly?"

Gene gestured with his thumb to Keats, who had slowly slithered closer to them, and Alex suppressed a shudder.

"No," she replied.

"Then what _do_ you want, Alex?" Gene asked – a little part of him was hoping for her to choose something that meant staying with him.

She stepped closer to Gene, feeling her bond with him and knowing that this was _right_ – she knew she loved him, and she knew she always had. She could never leave Gene to this existence, and she hoped that he didn't want to leave her.

"I want-" She began, but Keats interrupted.

"Come with me, Alex. Maybe I lied about Molly, but there are other things you want, which I can give you," he smiled, and Alex grimaced. "You don't have to go in there, and you don't _have_ to go with Hunt – you're your own woman, Alex."

"God damn it!" She hissed, pulling back her right fist and slamming it into the right side of Keats's face.

He hit the road with a sickening crunch, and was out cold.

"Jesus Christ, Bolly!" Gene breathed – he'd never seen Alex look so powerful…or so sexy. "I knew you were a woman on the edge…"

Alex smiled sweetly, "And he was pushing me, Gov'."

"What were you saying, then, Bolls?" Gene pressed, anxious to hear her decision.

She came back to Gene, so she was toe-to-toe with him, "I want…_you_, Gene."

He could hardly believe his ears – the woman he thought he might _love_ wanted him, too? It was too good to be true.

"You don't have to say you want me to stay here, Bolly – it's up to you whether you go or not," he sighed, looking at his feet as he scuffed his boots on the road.

Alex frowned, putting a finger under Gene's chin to lift his face to hers, "You may not want _me_, but I know what _I_ want, Gene – I mean what I say. Tell me to go, if you don't want me like I want you, and I will."

Gene's blue eyes bore holes into Alex's brown ones, and he could find no contradiction to the words she had spoken. So, being the man that Gene Hunt was, he did the only thing a man in his position _could _do – he kissed her. Soundly. On the mouth.

Alex whimpered at the contact, making Gene growl low in his chest – every speck of desire that they had ever felt towards each other had resurfaced and was building rapidly. They both shook with love, but neither would tell the other – at least, not just yet. When they reluctantly parted, Alex wrapped her arms around Gene's neck, burying her head into his chest.

"Can I stay?" She mumbled, "Can I stay with you? Can I help, be a companion – anything?"

"Everyone needs someone, Alex," Gene whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You can be my someone, Bolly Knickers."

Alex sighed, "Thank you."

That was the point where Keats decided to regain consciousness, and he staggered to his feet, clutching his cheek. He laughed maniacally – hissing, spitting, and cackling at them. Alex watched in horror as he seemed to have a mental breakdown right before her eyes.

"We'll meet again! Don't know where, don't know _when_!" He sang, laughing to himself, slowly retreating down the dark street.

Alex made to move to him and hit him again, but Gene stopped her with gentle, restraining hands on her upper arms.

"Let him go, Alex. He has to go," he breathed into her ear.

"Yin and yang, Gene?" Alex sighed, leaning back into Gene's hold as she watched Keats scamper off down the road.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you're on about, Bolly, but I know I need some nosh," he stated, gently pushing Alex forwards. "_Luigi's_."

Alex smiled softly, her hand finding Gene's, "I would have missed Luigi."

Yes, she certainly would have – she had never met a kinder, more perceptive, more tolerant man, in all her life. Well, Gene was all those things, but he was so much more as well.

_And_, Alex thought, _Luigi does make the most fantastic authentic Italian food…_

* * *

Gene and Alex took up their usual place in the corner of Luigi's, a small table that gave them privacy from the others in the bar and restaurant. But tonight, it wasn't very busy and there was no one from the station.

Alex shrugged off her coat and hung it over the back of the chair, "Gov'?"

"Yes, Drakey?" He replied, dropping his own coat from his shoulders.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They're all working, Bolly. Someone has to – while the Gene-Genie's away, the scum will play."

Suddenly, Luigi rushed over, "Ah! My best customers – _Signora_ Drake, _Signore_ Hunt. But where are the rest of the team?"

"They have gone on to pastures new, Luigi," Gene said gruffly. "Now, get us two plates of your finest grub and some pints – we are celebrating their departure by getting royally pissed."

Luigi rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at Alex, before departing behind the bar. He returned quickly with two pints of lager, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Gene raised his glass, a twinkle in his eye, "To pastures new."

"To pastures new," Alex repeated, clinking her glass with his – they both knew it wasn't only Chris, Ray and Shaz who had a new beginning. "Can we still be the _Dream Team_ without them, Gene?"

"Of course, Bolls. We're not going to exactly miss Chris's first-class brain, Raymondo's sparkling wit or Shaz's tea-making skills," he teased, lighting up a thin cigar.

The smell of the smoke made Alex smile as she thought of how Gene looked with the grey swirls billowing from his lips – mysterious, attractive…

Luigi placing two bowls of delicious-smelling spaghetti bolognese on the table, which broke Alex from her consuming thoughts.

"_Grazie_," she smiled softly, and Luigi gushed as he did every time Alex spoke even the slightest bit of Italian.

He wandered off happily, and Gene scoffed, "You seem to be able to make so many men happy, Drakey."

"I couldn't make my ex-husband happy," she half-joked, twirling the pasta around her fork.

She thought about the commitment she had made to Peter and how he had basically thrown it all back in her face – even Molly. She began to doubt her ability to keep someone happy while they were with her – would Gene stay happy?

Gene watched emotions swirl in Alex's expressive eyes as he finished off his cigar – the woman definitely thought too little of herself sometimes for his liking. He could almost see how little self-worth she felt, and he immediately hated whatever was making her shoulders sag like they were weighed down by something tremendously heavy.

"What is it, Bolly?" He asked, and Alex looked up to see Gene's eyes filled with…concern?

"I was just thinking about…_us_, Gene," she replied, looking back at her meal.

A bolt of panic shot through him, "You're not regretting this, are you, Alex?"

"No," she said fervently, "I just…don't think I can keep you happy for very long. I know my marriage failed because of me, and any other serious relationship I've had just…collapses."

"You don't want to be serious?" He asked, yet it sounded more like a statement.

He imagined having a flighty relationship with her – a few passionate shags, some over-night stays – and he immediately knew it wasn't enough for him. He wanted it all – he wanted all of _her_.

"But that's just it, Gene – I do. I want to be serious – I'm just afraid I'll ruin it," she sighed, finally looking up into Gene's piercing blue gaze.

"I won't let you bugger it up, Alex," he promised, reaching for her hand. "And if I do, then we'll _un_-bugger it. Got that, Bolly Kecks?"

Alex nodded, lifting Gene's hand to her soft cheek, "Got it, Gov'."


End file.
